Sweet Innocence
by TiffValentine
Summary: Marron ends up falling for the dark & sexy not to mention sarcastic Android 17. But will her parents let her be with him? Marron has to chose who she wants to be with. How is Goten taking this? Will her choice costs her her life or his?


_**Sweet Innocence**_

Written By Die Die

Ok, This story will be revolving around the couple Android 17/Marron, I hope you don't have a problem with that. In this story the two **AREN'T** related. Ok.. I have made this fic for my friend, Kelsie, because I know how much she likes the couple, also she has been nagging at me to make more Marron and 17 in my other book, so I also made this for her. Lol. Telling her that I miss her and that I'm still her bestie friendie even though I now live like 45 minutes away from her, well it's closer then before, wasn't it? By the way, I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just kidnap them. .

It used to be 4 hours away. Lol I just hope she likes this fic, because I have put a lot of effort into it for her, it's probably not that good because I'm so used to making the guy romantic like Future Trunks or Trunks anyways, not sarcastic and sneaky. I'm not used to Android 17 yet, lol I had to edit some parts out because fanfiction wouldn't allow me to put it in, but I hope you get the general idea, I'm sorry. Well Enjoy it okay?

Summary: Marron ends up falling for the dark & sexy not to mention sarcastic Android 17. But will her parents let her be with him? Marron has to chose who she wants to be with. How is Goten taking this? Will her choice costs her her life or his?

Ages:  
**Android 17**: 17  
**Trunks**: 16  
**Goten**: 15  
**Uub**: 16  
**Marron**: 15  
**Pan**: 14  
**Bra**: 15

This Book is Rated R For Violence and gore and some sexual situations.

**Chaper 1**: I'll Come Back For You..

**_M_**arron sighed and bit the eraser part of her pencil in frustration, it always had to happen to her, there is no one in the world who would be her perfect match. Trunks and Pan recently got together, there was no way her and Uub were getting together, and Goten... Well he was cute she would give him that, but, he just wasn't what she was looking for. She looked out the window and saw a certain dark haired android leaning against the giant oak tree that was beside the house of Capsule Corp. Raising a brow confused, she blinked and watched him, he had his arms crossed and his face was aimed downwards, he looked like an archangel. Turning she saw the group of five playing Monopoly. She chuckled as she saw Trunks and Pan begin to fight over who was better at it.

"Dammit Panny!" Is Trunks's roar as she grabs him by the hair.

"Dammit Trunksie!" Mocks Pan who giggles, he grabs her foot and yanks knocking her onto her back. Shaking her head Marron turns to Bra and Uub who have at taken a liking to each other. Goten who was staring at Marron and smiled, she smiled back but looked back out the window at Android 17 and stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys." She said and stepped out of Capsule Corp. Making her way over to the android.

"Android 17?" Marron says hesitantly, she had heard stories of him and was kinda nervous to be so close to him, but those stories always spiked her interests, always wanting to know more. The android looked up and his lips curved into a smirk.

"Yes, Marron?" he answers making her blush under his gaze, his eyes were a delicate blue, almost like pools of water from the ocean which made her want to jump into them, just to know he would be there. Blinking surprised at her thoughts she gulped and nodded.

"Er.. What are you doing up here?" she stops feeling her pink and white plaited skirt blow in the wind ruffling it slightly, she wore a white blouse with a pink vest over it, her hair in pigtails.

"Just enjoying the scenery.." came his reply with a grin, he wore a black shirt and what it seemed a white under shirt with blue pants. Raven colored hair hung around his face blue eyes glistening with mystery as he looked Marron up and down.

"Oh, it looks lovely today, huh?" Marron says stepping beside him as she looks off and into the sunset.

"Heh, yes, you do Marron." he says with a grin moving bits of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Turning a light pink she looked up and into his eyes as he looked to her the smirk still on his face.

"T-Thank you, 17" A shy Marron replies, he grins and nods leaning down to her ear,

"Your very Welcome Marron, you smell good as well." he said and backed up some swiping part of his hair from his face. Standing surprised she gulps and nods slowly.

"well, Marron, I must be going. I'll come see you sometime alright?" he says making her smile she nodded.

"I would like that." she says and he grins.

"Till then Marron," he says and nods to her then flying up he takes off, she waves goodbye and smiles, "Goodbye Android 17."

Marron sighs boredly as it now turned 9:00 and she was getting tired, when she heard a noise coming from her windowsill. Standing up she gulped and walked to her window and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" she says her voice slightly shaking from nervousness, something floated up in front of her making her back up then seeing the black hair she grinned.

"Android 17!" she said happily and rushed back to the window and leaned down to him,

"Hi!" she said making him grin.

"Hello Marron, How are you this evening?" he asks she smiles.

"Good now that you're here." she replies making him grin wider.

"heh, I'm glad." he says and leans up to her.

"would you like to fly with me Marron?" he says making her eyes light up.

"Would I ever!.. but.. I don't know how to fly." She looks down now frowning but Android 17 smiles and takes her hand.

"That's ok, I'll hold you," he said making her blink and her lips parted making a gasp escape from her lips as he lifted her from her room wearing her pink pajama's.

"Ah! 17!" Marron yelped holding on tight to him as they flew higher from her house. Looking down her eyes widened and she pulled his shirt to her face so she wouldn't see, Android 17 smiled and held her tight to him as he soared through the air with her.

"Shh, it's ok Marron, look." he coos into her ear, Marron blinks and looks out and see's the light's of the city and then the stars.

"Oh, it's beautiful 17." whispers an enchanted Marron who watches the lights and stars glow vivaciously. Marron holds onto him curling up to him almost cuddling, he grins and kisses her cheek slightly smiling as she falls asleep.

"Android 17.." she murmurs making him look to her with curiosity wondering what she could be dreaming about with him.

"heh, You like me already Marron, What a coincidence..I like you too" he whispers as he nuzzles his face into her golden locks of hair, "My, Marron-chan.."

Marron woke up to a bright sunny morning and smiled.

"That was a nice dream, VERY nice." she grins, her dream had been of the dark and mysterious Android 17 and she couldn't wait to see him today.

"I wonder if he got home alright." she says wondering to herself, but smiles anyways." I'm sure he did, he is so strong," she yells cheerfully. Walking to Capsule Corp she frowns not seeing Android 17 anywhere, Trunks showed up at the door and invited her in.

"Hey Marron, sup?" Trunks said eating a sandwich, Pan gave him a nuzzle on the cheek with her nose when she walked in.

"hey Trunksie, Hey Marron-chan!" she said smiling, Marron nodded with a grin.

"Hey! I'm doing great guys thanks," she says and looks out the window expecting to see Android 17 when she doesn't. she looks down with a frown and sighs.

"Hey Marron, er.. what's wrong? why do you keep looking outside?" Pan asked as Trunks put an arm around her, Marron shook her head.

"It's nothing," she says and Pan looks at Trunks with a worried look.

"So.. What about Goten?.." Pan says changing the subject, Marron looks up and blinks,

"What about him? Is he ok?" she asked uncertainly, Pan sighed.

"yes he is fine.. but.. er.. I was wondering.. er.. Trunks go sit in the living room real quick ok hun?" Pan says Trunks nods and goes to the living room.

"I was wondering if you would be up to going out with my Uncle Goten?" Pan asked Marron blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Pan-chan... I can't I'm already in love with someone, I think.." Marron says looking down.

"You think?" Pan says and Marron looks at her.

"Well yes," she nods, Pan clears her throat, "and who might this lucky guy be Marron-chan?" she asks, Marron blushes.

"Promise you won't get mad at me or think I am a freak?" she asks, Pan blinks at the question and nods.

"why would you think I would think that?" Pan asks

"Because.. the guy I like.. is.. Android 17.."

Trunks sat on the couch eating his sandwich when he hears a loud roar somewhat like,

"WHAT!" come from the kitchen he blinks and looks at the kitchen door strangely and shrugs sighing turning back to the Tv.Pan stared at Marron, her mouth agape in disbelief,

"Your kidding.." she said her voice bored, Marron shook her head and winced.

"Well..er.. I suppose it's not that bad.." Pan said swallowing and looking down thinking. Marron brightened and jumped up and down grabbing her best friend by the hands.

"I think he likes me too! Isn't that great!" Marron yells jumping up and down, Pan blinks and tilts her head slightly while being pulled up and down.

"Er.. yea.. it's er.. wonderful.. I think." she mutters, Marron grins at her and hugs her then puts on an apron getting out pans and things as she begins making cookies, Pan looks at her strangely.

"Why are you making cookies Marron?.." She asks, Marron blinks and looks down thoughtfully.

"er.. I really don't know, I just felt like making some I guess." was her reply, Pan looked at her and sighed.

"Oooooo. K." Pan says and then points toward the living room.

" I'm gonna go sit with Trunks okay?" she says, Marron smiles and nods.

"Okay, I'll just be in here." Marron says back turning to her cookies, Pan giggles and runs out and jump on Trunks, Hearing an

"OOOOOF!" from the living room followed by a.

"DAMN PANNY! THAT HURTS!" Marron giggles again.

"Those two.." she whispers and looks down sighing softly.

"I hope Android 17 will like the cookies I am making for him."

Marron mumbles, then continues making her cookies. Pan smirks and nuzzles her nose on Trunks's who blinks.

"your so cute Trunksie." she says and he blushes a red color at her using the nickname she made for him.

Marron shook her head and sighed then almost screamed as she turned and saw Android 17 right there.

"ohmigosh! 17 don't to that to me!" Marron whispered, he smirked and put his thumb underneath her chin and pulled her lips to his, her eyes went wide in shock about to pull back but stopped as she closed her eyes and then blinked frowning as he pulled away, he pulled her into a hug and moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed it softly, she closed her eyes and shivered from his touch.

"A.. Android 17.." she cooed into his ear, he grinned and kissed her neck al the way up to her ear.

"I'll see you tonight Marron.." he whispered into her ear with a purr, he picked up a coookie that was done but steaming hot and bit it.

"mm.. That's good.. "he says then kissing her softly on the lips again he backed away into the darkness of the corner and was gone, blinking, Marron looked down and smiled.

"I liked that, I really liked that.." she whispered with a giggle and began cooking again.

"I can't wait till tonight.." she whispered and looked up dreamily.

Looking out her window Marron smiled up at the stars waiting for her dark and sarcastic Android 17. Suddenly out of nowhere his head appears upside down in front of her, she gasps and jumps up, smirking he crouches in her window.

"boo.. heh" he says with a casual grin, she smiles and shakes her head pulling him into an embrace.

"I missed you.." she whispers, he smiles and runs his hand through her hair.

"I missed you too love.." he says and presses his lips to her cheek, trailing his kisses down her cheek then her neck, Marron gasps and puts her hand on the back of his neck, he grins and begins licking hers, Marron smiles and leans her head back as she feels his soft wet tongue along her skin, then..

"**MARRON!** WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU AND ANDROID 17 DOING?" Android 17 and Marron both looked up to see Krillen and Android 18 standing in shock.

"Android 17! get away from my daughter!" the blonde haired steaming android said her eyes blazing, she grabbed Marron by the arm and pulled her away and over to Krillen, then walking over to Android 17 she slapped him.

"How **DARE** you? This is MY daughter!" she yells, "Get out! **Get OUT**!" she yelled again, he had been staring at the ground and now he looked at Marron who now had tears in her eyes, frowning he looked into her eyes and he said.

"I'll come back for you.." Marron swallowed and begin fighting the grip her father had on her, Android 18 growled and pushed him away.

"Go! now!" she yelled, Android 17 nodded and looked down, his eyes filling with a great depression, he then looked at Marron again as he sat on the window perch, he sighed and nodded to her then took off.

"ANDROID 17!" Marron screamed, falling to her knees tears pouring from her eyes, he was gone..

**Five years later**.. It was now Marron's birthday and as she sat here, in her chair staring out the window, a look of sorrow in her eyes, a look of longing. She swallowed and looked to the ground with a sigh, oh how she missed him.. she missed him so much... but.. he wasn't coming back, even though he said he would.. he never did.

Now, Goten was her boyfriend, her mother and father arranged it with Chichi. She had in her room now all different types of stuffed animals. Looking around her room she rolled her eyes, she liked Goten, but not in the way he liked her. She put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes as Android 17's face appeared in her head, she hunched over holding her mouth as if she was going to be sick, she missed him so much, why did this have to happen.. She heard his voice ringing in her ears, " 'My Marron-chan...' 'Boo... heh..'" Marron opened her eyes a tear falling down her cheek, she remembered the last words he said to her, "I'll come back for you.." her eyes filling with tears she hunched over again crying.

"Why.. Android 17.. why.." she whimpered through her sobs. She heard thunder and looked up to see the rain pouring on the windows, Marron stood up and put the palm of her hand on the window. she drug her hand down the window and frowned as a tear fell down her cheek,

"Why does it always rain when I cry.." she asked herself, she swallowed and as she looked up she saw the figure of Android 17, she gasped and tried to open the window.

"A-Android 17!" she whimpered she opened the window and found nothing there, she let the rain hit her face and neck as she gazed out this window, this window full of nothing. She fell to her knees her arm resting on the window with her face in them, weeping.

Android 17 sighed and jumped onto a random building, he looked down at the people in the surrounding areas and his eyes filled with a sorrow that made him wipe his cheek as a memory of a women with beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes entered his mind, he looked down and swallowed trying to fight back the tears that strained to fall.

"My Marron-chan..." he whispered his voice trailing over the city, he looked at the people below him and winced in confusion then his eyes widened.

"Maybe.. Maybe I can.." he says and jumps up and off.

Marron blinks as her door slams open, she turns around and in walks Goten with a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear, she sighs and puts on a fake smile.

"Oh Goten, you shouldn't have!" she says happily, _you really shouldn't have.. _she says in her mind mentally rolling her eyes, Goten grins widely and goes to kiss her on the lips and she turns her head making him kiss her cheek, he frowns and sighs slightly then smiles again.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with Pan, Trunks and I?" he said, Marron smiled at the thought of seeing Pan, it had been so long ,Trunks to.

"Uh. sure." Marron says brightly, Goten grins and grabs her arm leading her away.

Stopping on the spot Android 17 looked around his mechanical eyes searching the area for a certain young women, he growled as he saw her no where in sight, jumping up he ran towards the mall, that's where everyone went nowadays especially girls.

Sighing Marron stepped into the mall looking around for Pan or Trunks when something tackled her from behind.

"MARRON-CHAN!" Turning she giggled seeing Pan.

"Pan-chan! Where yah been?" She asked, Pan grinned evilly and looked at Trunks who was talking with Goten,

"Trunks and me are engaged!"Marron blinked surprised but smiled.

"Oh Pan-chan I'm so happy for you!" Marron hugged her best friend while Pan smiled at her hugging her back.

"So how are you and my Uncle Goten doing?" Surprised at the question Marron looked back at Goten and bit her lip, she couldn't tell her best friend that she didn't like her Uncle.

"J-Just fine," Marron nods and sits down at the table, sitting beside her Pan begins eating fries.

"Soooo Have you and Goten done anything "Together?" Pan smirks with an evil glint in her eyes, Marron's eyes widen in shock.

Android 17 stopped dead, his eyes wide he knew that voice, smiling he turned around but stopped again as he heard.

"So Have you and Goten done anything "Together?" Android 17 hid behind the counter of the store the two girls were eating at, he swallowed, _b..but she knew I was coming back for her right?.._ he looked at Marron his eyes turning from a sparkling bright blue to an depressing light blue, he turned at this and walked away not wanting to hear anymore.

"M..My Marron-chan..." he whispered to himself.

Marron shook her head.

"Er.. No we haven't I..I don't think I'm ready for that Pan-chan." Marron said with slight amusement in her voice, Pan giggled.

"Well I'm 19 Marron-chan.." Pan looked down her face turning a light pink, Marron narrowed her eyes in confusion then her eyes grew as round as saucers.

"PAN-CHAN!" she yelled out making Pan fall out of her seat.

"What would Chichi say?" said Marron looming down over her, Pan jumped up,

"Nothing! Because you aren't telling her Marron-chan!" Pan said grabbing Marron by the collar and pulling her over to her whispering into her ear.

"Trunks asked me if I was ready, he didn't want to do it until I was ready.. He didn't think I Was ready, but.. I was! I am.. I love him Marron-chan.." Pan now looking down made Marron smile softly at her and pull her into a hug.

"I won't tell, I promise Pan-chan." Pan smiled and hugged back.

"Marron.. Not to be rude or anything.. but I remember back when you had a thing for Android 17.. Did.. Did it just go away?.. Or what?" Pan said now sipping her soda, Marron looked down quiet for a few moments, she suddenly felt her eyes start to fill with tears, Pan looked at her concerned when Goten and Trunks walked up Marron blinked and looked up as Goten put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Marron," said the lavender haired Prince, Marron looked up and nodded.

"Hello Trunks-kun," she said, then sipping her soda she stood up and walked beside Goten as they all headed out of the mall.

"It's been a while you guys.. Where have you two been?" Marron turned to see Pan and Trunks kissing, his arms around her, Marron blinked and shook her head.

"Okay.." she mutters looking down Goten shakes his head and smiles at her.

"What's wrong Marron?.." Marron looked up, "Huh?" she says confused.

"You look like your about to cry.." he says looking at her with concern, Marron smiles,

"W-well I'm fine, don't worry." she says and Goten nods smiling now, every time someone asked her something.. Every time somebody asked her if she was okay.. she would say she was fine, but the truth was.. she wasn't fine.. without him.. she would never be fine.. without Android 17..

Marron entered her room as it began raining, Goten, Pan and Trunks had gone home and she thought she should get some rest, she sat in front of her window looking out at the sea from Kame house. It was pouring on the windows now, she bent her head and closed her eyes.

"Android 17.."

Watching her, he frowned from the ceiling, in the darkness since she hadn't turned on her lights, he watched her with a look of sad longing in his eyes hearing thunder he swallowed and looked down then at her again, he was hurt, why didn't she wait?.. Did she not love him anymore?.. He closed his eyes when he heard her say his name, he looked at her surprised seeing her hunch over like she was, she had her hand to her heart weeping, whimpering his name through sobs, he crept to the ground silently his eyes glued to her.

Marron felt a horrible pain in her heart.

"Why isn't he here? Where are you?.. Android 17.. Please come back to me.." Marron sobbed, she sat up watching the rain splatter against the windows.

"Why did you leave me alone.." she whispered, suddenly a finger went to her cheek and wiped up a tear as a voice whispered into her ear.

"I didn't leave you alone.. I'm here.. My Marron-chan.." Marron knew that voice, she turned around her eyes wide and in shock she saw him, he was crouching down beside her his smile warm, a soft glint in his eyes, Marron closed her eyes and threw her arms around him,

"Android 17!" she said trying not to yell so her parents wouldn't hear her. Android 17 blinked and closed his eyes holding onto her.

"Marron.. I'm so sorry I didn't come back soon enough.." he whispered into her ear, Marron shook her head and cried into his chest.

"It's okay.. You're here now.. That's all that matters.." she said swallowing, Android 17 smiled and picked her up.

"Marron.. I have a place we can go.. So.. We can be alone.. " he said making Marron tilt her head slightly, she looked down to her notepad and wrote a quick note, a lie, saying she had gone to Pan's house. She then nodded at Android 17 and he picked her up grabbing a blanket to place around them so they wouldn't get too wet.

Landing in a tree house of all things Marron smiled and hid a giggle, typical Android 17, he such a kid. 17 grinned and sat down beside Marron.

"So.. What's been happening while I have been gone?" Marron looked down making strands of her blonde hair fall off her shoulders.

"well, my parents made me hook up with Goten.. I don't like him.. not like that. Pan and Trunks are engaged, I've got good grades in school, summer vacation right now though," Marron said thinking, Android 17 nodded.

"What are you gonna be?" he asked making her tilt her head, "For a job, what are you gonna be?" he asked, Marron blinked and nodded.

"Oh! A lawyer," she answered, with a smile, Android 17 smirked.

"your too sweet to be a lawyer," he said, she tilted her head again.

"What's that supposed to mean 17?" she asked he only chuckled and shook his head,

"Never mind, so.. What should we do now?.. You hungry?.." Marron shook her head and laid down on the bed they were sitting on, Android 17 smiled and laid down behind her putting an arm around her waist, she backed up against him and smiled as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you Android 17.." Marron whispered as she closed her eyes, Android 17 smiled again.

"and I love you My Marron-chan." he said back, but found she was sleeping, he smelled her hair and closed his eyes.

"I found you.. Your mine.. My Marron-chan.." he murmured as he fell asleep.

Marron opened her eyes to light of the sun shining down on her face, she stirred and turned over smiling as she saw a boy with long shoulder length black hair, the light from the sun shining down upon his face making his skin glisten slightly, his eyes closed he looked peaceful. Smiling to herself she leans up and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, he opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

"Ohayou Marron-chan." he said his voice soft.

"Ohayou Android 17," Marron said with a wink, he grinned and ran his hand through her hair making her close her eyes and lean on his hand, a small purr emitting from her lips she blinked and looked down a small blush coming to her cheeks, Android 17 smirked and pulled her up to him, rolling onto his back he sat her on top of him.

"Your so beautiful.." he whispered as he gazed into her light blue eyes, his voice sent shivers up her spine making her lean her head back and smile, she looked back at him and swallowed rather nervously, she then leaned down so her face was only inches from his, her lips brushed against his as she closed her eyes, putting a hand behind her head running his fingers through her hair, Android 17 licked her lips as they broke apart, Marron smiled sweetly making Android 17 tilt his head to the side and grin slyly.

"So.. What do you wanna do today Marron-chan?" the sneaky android asked, with a small grin Marron leaned down on him her chest against his.

"I want to stay with you, all day.. " Marron said, she looked down at the thought of Goten and the rest of her friends worried, oh well, they could wait a day, she wanted to be with Android 17 right now, and only him.

"heh," was the Android's reply as he pulled her into another kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth swirling around her's, Marron's eyes rolled at this feeling and she closed her eyes rolling over, the sly android then began to bring his lips from her's to her jaw then down to her neck, brushing his lips against her neck her soft skin tasted like candy making him only want more, he slid his tongue over her neck slowly making her shiver and bite her lip, her lips parted as she took in a breath her voice small and barely hearable.

"17..." she said slowly.

Android 17 grinned and ran his hand up her leg making her gulp with nervousness, her heart beating faster she looked down at him as he kissed the top of her shirt, beginning to shake with anticipation Marron lay still as Android 17 ran his hands over her shirt. He looked up at her as she closed her eyes feeling her tense as his fingers glided over her panties he stopped and withdrew his hand.

"Sorry Marron-chan.." he said looking down, Marron looked up at him and shook her head about to say something when a gasp broke them from each other, Marron and Android 17 slowly turned there head towards the entrance and saw a small boy who looked about ten maybe eleven years old, the kid was staring at the two of them dumbstruck, Marron's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in horror, Android 17 stared at the kid in surprise, suddenly the kid found his voice and screamed, Android 17 blinked and picked up Marron carrying her out of the tree house as they flew off, he chuckled as he held her thinking of the kid who was shocked to find them. Marron stared at Android 17 in disbelief, then shaking her head she leaned against him and smiled, he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, flying faster Android 17 began to think of where they could go.

"Go to Pan's house," Marron said, nodding Android 17 stopped above Gohan and Videl's house, Marron ran up to the door as Android 17 hid behind a tree, Videl answered the door and blinked.

"Oh Hi Marron, what can I do for ya?" she asked smiling, Marron grinned all sweet like,

"I was wondering if I could talk to Pan-chan," she said in an angelic tone, Videl smiled and shook her head.

"Pan isn't here at the moment, she is staying at Capsule Corp, sleeping over with Bra." Videl said, Marron blinked and nodded some, Pan still hadn't told her parent's about her and Trunks, yea Pan was at capsule corp, but she wasn't with Bra.

"Okay, well thank you Videl!" Marron said and Videl nodded as she closed the door watching Marron skip away, she met android 17 behind the tree.

"We go-.." Marron started but was cut off as Android 17 picked her up.

"I know." he said simply.

Marron gazed into Trunks's window and sighed as she saw him laying on his stomach his face in his pillow, the blankets surrounding him. Marron rolled her eyes and knocked on the window lightly, Trunks jumped up instantly.

"**I DIDN'T DO IT! WHO STOLE THE BUTTONS!" **Trunks blinked as Marron raised a brow at him from the window, Pan's head shot up, she gasped and looked around wondering where the rapping noise was coming from, she gazed over to the window and saw Marron and Android 17 outside it, Trunks got up rubbing his head making hair stand up, walking over to the window in his black boxers that said "Bad Man" on the front of them. He pulled up the window as Pan got out of bed wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and underwear that matched she picked up her black robe and put it on looking at the window Pan blinked and smiled as she saw Marron,

"What do you guys want?" Trunks asked, Marron sighed at Trunks and looked at Android 17 who helped her through the window.

"Well.. er. I see you two have reached the next level heh.." Android 17 said with a grin, Trunks flicked him off and Pan shook her head, smirking the sly Android 17 chuckled.

"No thanks Trunks.. I'll leave that to Pan." as he said this Pan's eyes went wide and Trunks's face went pink, "HEY!" he yelled, Marron shook her head irritated.

"Will you two shut up?" she yelled her fists at her side, Android 17 shut up quickly but mouth to Trunks the word 'bitch' only making Trunks fume with more anger, Pan grabbed Trunks by the arm and sighed, "Let it go Trunks," she said. Trunks sighed and nodded some holding Pan' hand.

"Fuckin' androids.." he muttered, Pan nudged him in the ribs as Marron and Android 17 glared at him. Smirking Trunks crossed his arms and leaned on Pan.

"So, Marron and Android 17.. What do you guys want anyway?" Trunks asked, Marron and Android 17 looked at each other.

"Well.. we want to tell everyone we're..together." Marron said with a smile, Trunks stood still, he didn't even blink. A few minutes later there was a loud shrieking sound.

"YOUR BOTH WHAT?" Trunks yelled, Pan grabbed his arm and punched him in the gut.

"TRUNKS! SHUT UP!" she yelled at him, Trunks's mouth shut quickly and he stared at her, Marron smiled and stifled a giggle, chuckling Android 17 nodded.

"You wouldn't have a problem with that now would you Trunks?.." Android 17 asked, Pan glared at him and he sighed and looked down.

"Trunks if Marron loves Android 17 then she can do whatever the hell she wants! Got it!" she hisses, Trunks squeaks a 'yes' and cowers behind the bed, Marron not being able to hold in the laughter any more, burst into fits of giggles. 17 snaked his arm around her and grinned, Pan stood up straight and nodded as she paced back and forth.

"Hm.. what should we do about this.." She asked, Trunks stood up gulping.

"er.. h .how about the party?" he said, Pan looked at him.

"yeah, that's a great idea Trunksie-poo!" she said and glomped him, while Marron and Android 17 shook there heads then looked at each other and kiss each other lightly on the lips.

"So, it's decided, we'll tell them at the party." Android 17 said running his hand through Marron's hair. Trunks and Pan nodded from beside the bed.

"er.. you guys go now? We'll meet up later.." Trunks said as Pan giggled, Marron and Android 17 looked at each other and shuddered.

"er.. yea sure.. whatever.." 17 said with disgust before picking Marron up and flying out the window. **I hope you got that..o.o**

Marron grinned as Android 17 fed her a piece of cotton candy, they had gone to the store out of boredom wondering if Pan and Trunks were EVER going to come.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Android 17 suggested, Marron smiled and nodded.

"Sure that sounds like fun!" she exclaims as she puts a piece of cotton candy in his mouth, he grinned and licked the side of her neck.

"yes.. your still sweeter then the candy.. heh" he says, Marron's eyes widen and she blushes on you!" she says grabbing his hand.

Marron stood letting the water run over her fingers slowly as she had her feet in the sandy water.

"Hey Marron-chan!" looking up she recognized the voice.

"Pan-chan!" she yelled out waving, she was wearing her pink bikini that had rings connecting at the sides of her bottom half, her top going around her neck and tying as well as the middle of her back. her wavy blonde hair swaying slightly in the wind as Pan came running up wearing a black glittery type bikini that tied at that sides as well as around her neck and middle of the back. her hair was down and floating up some as she ran towards Marron.

"Hey's! So, you and Trunks done?" Marron said then covered her mouth surprised she said it.

"heh, well we weren't but.. we thought we had been keeping you guys long enough." Pan replied, Marron grinned.

"Fun right?.. ohmigod! I've been hanging around you too long Pan-chan.." Marron says shaking her head, Pan smirks.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked splashing Marron some, Marron shielded her eyes and frowned then splashed back.

"Maybe! ahahah!" she yelled out running from Pan as she went to tackle her.

"So.. What have you guys been doing since we've been waiting.. it's been like er.. almost four hours.." Android 17 said sipping his drink, Trunks grinned maliciously.

"heh.. we Saiyajins can go as long as we want..." he replied, Android 17 almost spit out his drink.

"eh.. Thanks for that, I'll log that away.. Oh! And by the way, I DIDN'T want to know that.!" he yelled out looking as if to throw his drink on the lavender haired Demi Saiyajin.

"Well you asked! Didn't you?.." Trunks said acting as if he didn't care if the android did throw it on him.

"Still.. it's sick!" Android 17 said with a shake of his head.

"Your just jealous because me and Pan have had sex already!" Trunk said and jumped up as Android 17 went to throw a punch at him.

"No! That's NOT it! Me and Marron haven't been together as long as YOU and PAN have!" he yelled throwing his drink on Trunks who blinked and shook his head making grape juice fly from his hair, Trunks smirked and went to throw his drink on Android 17 when he tackled him, Trunks blinked getting the wind knocked out of him as the android and him wrestled.

Watching all of this Marron and Pan giggled as they sat on the rocks.

"Never would have thought Trunks and Android 17 would be friends.." Pan said with a smile.

"Yeah, remember that boy from the future Bulma told us about.. What ever happened to him.." Marron said with wonder, shrugging she leaned on her hands which had her chin in them.

"I saw a picture of him, he's hot.." Pan replied swinging her feet, Marron looked at her,

"Pan-chan!" she said surprised.

"What?" Pan said guilty, "What about Trunks?" Marron asked crossing her arms Pan giggled.

"They're the same person, and I'm sure the guys not even living anymore Marron, sheesh, your so easy to trick." Pan said with a smile, Marron looked at her taken back but saw she was kidding and splashed her.

"Not funny Pan-chan!" she said and looked the other way making Pan roll her eyes and shake her head chuckling.

"So.. have you and Android 17 had sex yet?" Pan asked leaning back like Goku, Marron blinked and fell over.

"PAN-CHAN!" she yelled sweat dropping, Pan looked at Marron and tilted her head,

"What?.." she asked.

"You're a little TOO blunt you know that?" Marron said frowning some.

"You haven't?" Pan said and shook her head.

"Your so weak.." Pan said patting Marron's back shaking her head still with a sigh escaping her lips. Marron almost face faulted and sighed an anime vein on her head.

"PAN-CHAN! We almost did.. but we got caught." Marron said after yelling at Pan she twiddled her thumbs, Pan's eyes boggled.

"**BY YOUR PARENTS!** **HOLY SHIT** **NO WONDER THE DUDE DISAPPEARED FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS! DAMN**!" Pan yelled her hands in her hair her eyes boggling, Marron had a sweat drop on her forehead, she then sighed shaking her head as Pan began yelling again.

"YOUR MOTHER MUST HAVE THOUGHT I DROVE YOU TWO TO _TRYING_ TO HAVE 'IT'! OHMYGOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! B-BUT! ME AND TRUNKS HADN'T HAD 'IT' YET! OHMYGODOHMYGOD-!"

"PAN-CHAN!" Marron yelled, Pan blinked and looked at Marron who had an anime vein on her head.

"No! we tried to before we came over to Trunks's house today, but the place we were about to.. A little kid caught us!" Marron said her face turning red, Pan's eyes boggled again,

"MARRON-CHAN! That poor little kid! You may have disturbed him permanently! I MEAN! ME AND TRUNKS WE DID IT AT THE MALL ONCE BUT WE DIDN'T GET CAUGHT! SHAME ON YOU MARRON-CHAN!" Pan said shaking her head her back turned to Marron eyes closed, Marron had flames behind her as she loomed over Pan.

"WE DIDN'T GET THAT FAR PAN-CHAN! YOU HENTAI!... YOU DID IT AT THE MALL?" Marron shrieked, Pan's shrunk back her eyes wide as what Marron looked like was a female dinosaur menstruating.

Android 17 and Trunks tilted there heads as they watched the two girls do this as they began walking towards them.

"What the fuck?" Trunks said, Android 17 shrugged.

"I think I heard Pan say your name and 'sex' in the same sentence.." Trunks almost face faulted as Android 17 said this sipping his drink.

"You guys did it at the mall?.." Android 17 said raising a brow.

"GAH! AT LEAST WE DIDN'T GET CAUGHT! I HEARD WHAT MARRON SAID! I'M NOT DEAF!" Trunks yelled the coke can in his hand squashed by his strength, Android 17 spit out his drink all over Trunks who glared at him.

"YOU ASS!" Trunks yelled and tackled him.

**Later **the two couples had begun to walk back to Capsule Corp.

"Trunks, we can't go back to Marron's house yet, do you where we can stay at for the time being?" Android 17 asked, his arm around Marron, Trunks looked at Pan and blinked thoughtfully,

"I think I can sneak you in, wait by my window." Trunks said taking Pan's hand and leading her inside as Marron and Android 17 nodded, he picked Marron up in his arms and flew up to Trunks's window. Trunks and Pan walked inside, acting like they weren't a couple, seeing Bulma Trunks waved.

"Mom! Pan's spending the night again, she needs another room." he said looking at Pan who nodded, Bulma blinked but shrugged.

"Alright hun, choose a room,"she said and walked away her pen in her mouth chewing on the top. Trunks smiled and grabbed Pan's hand and rushed up the stairs. Running into his room, Trunks opened the window letting Marron and Android 17 inside.

"Okay, it's the second door on the left, but be careful, I'm not sure if my dad is out training or not." Trunks said as Pan hugged Marron.

"Goodnight Marron-chan." Pan whispered, Android 17 nodded at Trunks who put his arm around Pan.

"Byes Pan-chan!" Marron said in a low whisper, Android 17 then lead Marron out the door and tiptoed to there room.

"I'm so happy, to have a friend like Pan, Trunks is a good friend too." Marron said as she sat at the end of the bed. Android 17 nodded and walked over to the mirror after locking the door, he took off his bandana and then his shirt and sat down on the chair beside the mirror taking off his shoes, Marron smiled and began to take off her shoes as Android 17 watched her do this he smirked, tilting his head to the side to get a better view as she leaned over the bed to put down her shoes, she then looked in the drawers and picked out a pink nightgown.

"Oh! I like this, it's pretty.!" Marron said with a giggle, about to turn and walk out the door to go change she realized she couldn't, Android 17 then came up behind her moving a piece of her hair from her neck and kissed it.

"It's okay Marron-chan.. just take off your cloths in here, I don't mind.. heh." he said breathing on her skin, she shivered gulping as he did this, she was then lead in front of the mirror, she stood still as her beloved android began undoing her shirt. letting it fall to the ground he began undoing her skirt. Marron bit her lip and leaned her head back closing her eyes as she felt the fabric fell from her waist, Android 17 smiled and ran his fingers down her neck over her chest then to her belly, running his fingers over her gently.

Android 17 laid down beside her wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips to hers licking her lips somewhat, Marron grinned and wrapped her left arm around his neck putting the palm of her right hand to his cheek, closing her eyes she began kissing him back, breaking apart then putting there lips together again Marron's heart jumped as this was all happening so fast, and yet she didn't want it to stop..

Pan looked at Trunks who stared at her and raised a brow, they then smirked and began to change, Pan walked over to Trunks's dresser which she now had her cloths in, she took off her shirt and un clipped her bra while Trunks turned around for a peek, he grinned and then turned back around, putting on a black almost see through lingerie, she had her hair down messily over her shoulders and down her back, she tilted her head to the side as she sat down on the bed and picked up the remote.

Trunks unzipped his pants making Pan look at him out of the corner of her and smirk, he pushed his pants down and took them off, he them began to take off his boxers making Pan giggle as his tight little ass came into view, she then turned back to the TV trying to look innocent as his head turned slightly to look at her, he shrugged some and then reached into his dresser and grabbed another pair picking them up he pulled them on and turned around, Pan looked at him and smiled seeing his boxers had flames at the end, she giggled and he sat down on the bed and pulled her close to him, pushing her forehead onto his she wiggled her nose and giggled pressing her lips to his, welcoming the kiss he applied pressure to hers, breaking apart, Pan closed her eyes and put her cheek on his chest, smiling she began to fall asleep as Trunks ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you Panny.." he whispered as she had fallen asleep.

Android 17 put his cheek on Marron's chest, his hands now around her, she smiled and closed her eyes setting her chin on top of his head, he closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"I..I love you.. My Marron-chan.." he whispered, knowing she was already asleep he closed his eyes.

The next morning Trunks and Pan decided to get started on the party, Marron and Android 17 helping. Trunks stood with a man who looked like he protected the president, telling the man how he wanted the furniture to be. Pan and Marron were hanging up the balloons as Android 17 blew them up for them. Trunks then walked up a smirk on his face.

"It's a good thing we got Android 17, he never runs out of energy, he just keeps on blowing." Trunks almost fell ove r laughing at his own comment as Pan stifled a laugh.

"Oh my god Trunks.." she said shaking her head, Marron sighed and helped Pan as Android 17 glared at Trunks then flipped him off.

"No thanks 17, I'm taken, heh." Trunks smirks, "Well, if you're so cool Trunks.. Why don't you get over here and HELP ME!" the angry Android replied, Trunks grinned.

"Sorry man, I can't, I have to get the furniture moved in." he said, and walked away smugly, Pan looked down at Android 17 who stared dumffounded in Trunks's direction.

"Just ignore him 17.." she said, Marron nodded.

"Yea, I know.. Well we better get to work then huh?.. Don't want to keep Trunksie boy waiting." Android 17 said with a laugh, Pan and Marron looked at each other then shrugged getting back to work.

Marron, Android 17, Pan and Trunks stood standing in the front of the room, looking over there beautiful masterpiece, in the corner was a giant big screen TV with speakers and a radio, on the other side of that was a table with food, punch, and condiments. On the other side of the TV was the glass doors that lead off onto a balcony, on the other side of the room, were couches and chairs, in the middle of the room was a dance floor, with black lights and rainbow lights, lights of all shapes and colors.

Smiling Marron turns to Android 17 and hugs him, he puts his arms around her and rocks back and forth grinning.

"Wait, Trunksie. When will it be?" Pan asked her hands on her hips, Trunks blinked and looked at her.

"When is what?.." he asked cluelessly.

"The party you baka!" Pan almost yelled, Trunks stepped back and chortled.

"Oh! It's tomorrow." he responded, his hand behind his head. Pan nodded.

"Okay, Marron-chan, we need to get dresses." Pan said, looking over to Marron who nods.

"Now?.." she asks blinking, Pan nods and walks over to Marron grabbing her by the arm,

"Yea, be back later Trunksie!" Pan calls dragging Marron off.

"B..Be back later 17! Aiya!" Marron squeals.

Pan sighs stepping into the mall, making her way to the certain store she wanted to get the dresses at, still dragging Marron along who has stopped struggling by now is and is following Pan, she looks at the raven haired girl and shakes her head sighing all anime like, Pan walks into the store and lets go of Marron who rubs her bruised wrist.

"Darn Pan-chan.. You have some grip.. It's gonna be purple for a week.." Marron whines, Pan sighs.

"Oh! Thats NOTHING to what a good make up job would do!" Pan says and laughs, making Marron blink.

"Well, Marron-chan, I think we need to pick something out." Pan says nodding some, suddenly a lady walks up and smiles.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asks in a ditsy way Pan looks at her raising a brow.

"Yes, but you're gonna have to NOT be so perky, okay?" Pan asks, crossing her arms, the women blinks and looks down bowing.

"I'm sorry, "she apologizes, Marron looks at Pan and sighs then puts her hand on the women's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my friend is just er.. Not in a good mood, can you help us find a good dress?" Marron says fitting the role of 'innocence' perfectly, the women's eyes brighten and she nods.

"I'd love to ma'am." she replies, Marron beams, "Arigato" she says with a bow, the women grins and leads Pan and Marron off into a different part of the store.

"My name is Sakura," says the women, leading them into a light section, Marron smiles,

"I'm Marron, and this is Pan." she replies, Pan doesn't even look at Sakura, but around the store with a bored look on her face, Sakure nods her brown curls swaying a little at the movement. Marron smiled.

"We are going to be at a party where the guy I'm in love with and me are going to tell our family and friends that we are together," said the blonde haired angel, Sakura grinned and turned to Pan.

"What's his name?" she asks, Marron smiles, "His name is 17," Marron said, Sakura blinked and smiled.

"er.. Unique name." Sakura said, then turns to Pan.

"What about you?" she asks tilting her head, "You have a boyfriend?" she asks, Pan looked at her.

"Yeah.." she replies.

"Oh, what's his name?" Sakura says, Pan rolls her eyes, then smirks.

"Trunks Brief of Capsule Corp." she responds yet again, Sakura's eyes boggle and she almost falls over.

"OH MY GOD!" she screams, Pan waves her off,

"We didn't come here to tell you about her personal lives, we came here to get a dress picked out for us, so.. Get moving." Pan says as she leans against the wall, Sakura blinks surprised, then bows.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry." she says, looking at Marron she nods and reaches up picking out a silver almost metallic looking dress that had a v-neck for the neckline, with long lily-shaped sleeves, a skirt that brushes against the floor, flowing slightly at the bottom, connecting at the waist in an X showing her belly button. Marron smiles and nods.

"Ooh! It's so pretty Pan-chan!" Marro says excited, Pan smiles and nods.

"Yes, it's lovely.. My turn." she says standing on front of Sakura who nods and picks out a dresswith a v-neck that ties behind the neck, sleeves that look like armlets,a long shirt that has a sash around the waist, with a long flowing skirt, Pan's eyes widened and she nodded.

"White's usually not my color, but this looks cool." she says with a nod, Marron smiles as Pan gives the thumbs up.

That night, Marron walked in and smiled, Pan behind her, both glowing with excitement. Turning to her left, Marron spotted Trunks and her beloved Android, she grabbed Pan's hand and dragged her over to them, there dresses gliding over the floor.

"Android 17!" Marron squeaked and practically jumped into his arms, he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You look wonderful tonight Marron-chan." he said making her blush and hug him, putting her arms around his neck and nuzzle him slightly. He smirked and held her to him. Pan smiled and leaned on Trunks putting her head on his shoulder. Trunks looked down at her and put his arm around her kissing the top of her head.

"Hi Panny, you look wonderful." he said making her smile and blush a little, she held his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Both beginning to dance to a slow song.

Android 17 smiled and took Marron by the hand and began dancing with her. Marron put her arms around his neck and her put his hands on her waist and both began to sway back and forth to the song. Leaning forwards Marron pressed her forehead to Android 17's and smiled, he kissed the top of her nose and she giggled slightly.

"I love you so much.." She whimpered closing her eyes, he looked at her for a moment and winced in confusion. Then, his eyes widening he understood what she meant. She didn't weant to tell everyone, he knew why. They would never agree to what they wanetd with each other, they would push him away from her. He didn't want that.. Not at all.. He just got her back.. He wasn't going to lose her again.. But.. They had to, at least try..

At dinner, Marron stood up and android 17 walked into the middle of the room, and stood beside her. Immedietly Android 18 tensed and was about to stand up, when Marron glared at her and took android 17's hand.

"Mom.. Dad.." Marron started her eyes looking to her father then her mother. Android 17 looked down silently.

"I love Android 17.. If you cna't except that.. Then you don't love me.. You've always told me what to do.. How to do it.. You tell me how to live my life.. I don't want to do things the way YOU want me to anymore.. I want to live MY life the way I want to!.. If you both love me.. You'll respect my wishes.. You'll respect my choice.. I love Android 17.." Marron finished, a tear running down her cheek. Android 18 looked at her daughter in shock, tears forming in her eyes.

"M..Marron.. We love you so much.. We just wat you to make the right choice.." Android 18 says swallowing hard, Krillen nodded, at a loss for words.

"Mom.. I believe.. This IS the right choice.. And if it isn't.. Well I learned from my mistakes.. But.. I'm certain. Being with 17.. Isn't a mistake.." Marron said looking into Android 17's eyes, he smiled at her softly and put his arm around her, holdign her in his arms.

"Alright Marron.. Android 17.. You hurt her... I'll kill you." Android 18 says sternly, Android 17 looks at 18 and blinks then nods.

"I won't ever do that 18, I love Marron too much to hurt her." He said, putting his hand through her hair slowly, Marron smiled and closed her eyes leaning her cheek on his chest.

Watching this Android 18 winced, a million things were racing through her mind right now, she smiled. Her daughter was happy now..

Pan and Trunks smiled and held each other's hand, giving a small squeeze Pan hugged Trunks who looked at her and kissed her head again.

Marron sat down with 17 beside her and picked up a fork and began eating, it was quiet around the tabel for a few moments then gradually people began talking again. Looking down, Marron narrowed her eyes in worry, what about Goten?.. What will he say?..

**Two months later**, Marron and Pan sat in the mall eating, Marron had grown pretty plump around the middle, she had been trying to hide it, but Pan knew.

"What are you going to call it if it's a boy?" she asked, Marron swallowed picking at her food and shrugged.

"I.. don't know.." she replied, her head then shot up as she heard Goten rounding the corner, Pan's eyes widened. _He's back already?_

"Oh shit.." Pan said, Goten had been away for a while, he had been at a school, his mom had made him go. He walked up to Marron and blinked.

"Marron? Pan? What are you guys doing here-... Marron?.. A..Are you pregnant?" Goten said his eyes widened in a shocked and angry way, Marron winced and didn't answer.

"You are aren't you?.. It's not my baby, who's is it?" He asked, a growl in his voice, Pan looked at Marron and then at Goten and swallowed nervously.

"G..Goten.. I.." Marron tried to say, but.. the words wouldn't come out. Goten's eyes blazed and he went to yell something at Marron when Pan raised her hand back and hit Goten across the face, Goten's head was forced to the right and he was flung back as Pan glared at him,

"Don't you dare be mean to her Goten, maybe if you were actually around more often.. It wouldn't like this.." Pan said her eyes flaring, a light aura around her body as anger radiated through her, he would have hit her if Marron had said anything else.

Trunks and Android 17 turned back from the counter as they heard a loud smack and a growl of a women, Trunks knew that voice.

"What was that?.." Android 17 asked confused.

"It was Pan.." Trunks replied his voice full of worry, he dropped the cup of Sprite and ran towards the table where Pan and Marron were followed by Android 17.

"What the hell is going on here?" Trunks said rushing by Pan who was still glaring at her uncle Goten, Uub stared at his fallen friend and looked back at Pan and Trunks and blinked, Android 17 rushed to Marron and looked at her, she had her head hung, looking down at her plate, Android 17 frowned and put his thumb beneath her chin lifting her face up to his, she had tears comming from her eyes, Android 17 looked at her in surprise then looked at Goten, putting two and two together he dropped his cup of coke and it fell to the ground with a splash as Coke went everywhere, he stared at Goten in surprise, still wondering what could have happened, Goten stared at Android 17 and Marron, he knew.. Looking up he gasped with shock and his eyes blazed with hate.

"You!" he yelled angrily, he made a run at the Android when he was punched out, getting knocked off balance Goten went slamming into Uub who was knocked into a wall, both getting knocked out.

Marron put her face in her hands and stood up about to run, Trunks stood breathing deeply, his back to Pan and the others as his arm was outstretched, his hand in a fist. His blue eyes filled with Saiyajin rage, Pan stared at her boyfriend in surprise, one moment he was right beside her, in his arms. The next moment gone and hitting her uncle Goten. Android 17 grabbed Marron's arm and twirled her around and into his arms, putting her face in his shirt Marron began sobbing uncontrollably, Android 17 looked down at her and blinked then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Marron.." he whispered softly, Pan began to walk up to Trunks who was now standing there poised, staring at his best friend, well, was his best friend, he winced some in anger and then closed his eyes with a sigh and opened them, feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Pan, who was looking at him concerned, he smiled faintly and pulled her into an embrace, Pan and Trunks both turned to the left, looking at Goten and Uub, wondering why this had to happen, Trunks's mind was filling with questions.Would he and Goten still be friends? Would Goten still want to hurt android 17 And maybe Marron too? He couldn't let that happen, Goten was changed, he was smarter now, he had more anger then he had before, also.. before he would NEVER have hit a girl, but, Trunks knew, when he saw the anger in Goten's eyes, just by walking up he could tell Goten was going to hit Marron.

Either Marron or Pan, he could tell Pan had hit him. He had to do something, even if he was going to hit Marron, he still cared about her, in a friend way. If Goten had went to hit Pan, he would have killed him, he also knew that if Goten had hurt Marron in anyway, Android 17 would have killed him. They couldn't do that in the mall, not now. There was too many people, they were beginning to stare now. Trunks kissed the top of Pan's head and looked over to Android 17 and Marron, Marron had settled down now but she was still weeping, Android 17 was looking at Goten frowning as he played with strands of Marron's hair.

"Come on Pan.." Trunks whispered, she nodded and they both walked over to Marron and Android 17.

"What hap-.." Android 17 started only to be cut off by Pan.

"We'll tell you when we get back to Capsule Corp." Pan whispered, the Android nodded and picked Marron up, Marron hadn't said anything at all. Pan took Trunks by the hand and nodded at Android 17 and began walking out of the mall. Goten winced and sat up rubbing his head, he was sideways on top of Uub who was stirring, when he opened his eyes he looked at everyone in the mall, who weren't staring anymore but going back to there business. Now standing up Goten shook Uub and growled.

"Wake up dammit.." he hissed, Uub got up and looked at Goten confused.

"What man?.." he said with a frown.

"Marron... Android 17..." Goten growled, his voice full of anger, his eyes blazing with fire.

"G..Goten?" Uub said stepping back, Goten began to glow and he stomped his feet putting his fist upwards, then down putting his elbows down by his sides, his hair now gold, eyes now a aqua colored green, his muscles now bigger.

"MARRON IS MINE!" he yelled, everything had been blown back as his energy had blasted everything back, fires were now spreading out as Goten was breathing deeply staring forwards looking insane, Uub stared at his friend in shock.

"G..Goten.. Man.. S..she's with someone else now." Uub said trying to calm his friend down, Goten twitched and looked at Uub with a sadistic smile.

"So's Pan.. She don't love you.. She's with Trunks. NOT you.." He said, Uub looked at Goten surprised, he knew what he was trying to do.

"Don't even go there Goten, unlike you, I want the girl I love to be happy, even if she's with someone else and not me. You.. You're a whole different person.. you've changed.. you want Marron just because she's beautiful.. You don't care if your forcing her into anything, you only care about yourself! YOU DON'T CARE IF YOUR HURTING HER!" Uub yelled an aura growing around him too now. Goten's eyes widened and Uub jumped up and flew off furiously, Goten's hands clenched and blood began to drip from his palms.

"D..Dammit.." Growled a defeated Goten who just lost both of his friends, his girlfriend and his niece. Too much.

Setting Marron down on Pan and Trunks's bed, Android 17 frowned and sat beside her moving pieces of her hair out of her face, she only moved her face into the pillow still crying,

"What's wrong with her.." Android 17 asked sadly, Pan and Trunks looked at each other,

"W..Well, when you left.. for five years, Grandma Chichi and Android 18 had come up with an arrangement, that Marron and Goten would be together, I could tell Marron didn't like him like that, for one she told me before you guys were even together, then.. I saw every time I looked at her, when you were gone.. she had this look in her eyes.. she was smiling, but the look in her eyes never changed, she always had this look of sorrow, I could tell she was alone.. She never told me, but I knew." Pan was looking at the ground now, her hand on the wall as she looked at the balcony, Trunks looked at Pan then at the ground and frowned some, Android 17's eyes widened and he looked at Marron then back at Pan.

"But.. Why was he going to hit me? and her.." he asked, Pan blinked and looked down.

"Because.. ever since my uncle Goten was little.. he liked Marron, he told me.." Pan replied, Trunks bit his thumb nail curiously.

"B..But he's so different.. he never used to be like this.. He would have wanted her to be happy, even if she wasn't with him Goten was always like that, but. now.. he.. he's like a whole different person." Trunks said, Pan nodded and bit her bottom lip and frowned.

"Marron.." she said looking back at her best friends sleeping form, she had cried herself to sleep, Android 17 looked back at Marron and then crawled up to her taking her shoes off her, then taking his off he crawled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. he closed his eyes and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry My Marron-chan.." he whispered softly.

Pan looked back at the two of them and then down, Trunks sighed and walked up to Pan taking her by the hand and walking out, he closed the door and locked it, walked back to another room, Trunks took Pan inside, she frowned as she began to take her shoes off, she then sat on the bed and looked at the floor, wondering if her uncle Goten would ever forgive Marron and her, what about Trunks?..

She looked up to see her boyfriend taking off his shoes and then sitting at the edge of the bed his head in his hands, Pan looked down and frowned, then pushing herself to move over to him she pulled him back to lay on the bed, he scooted up to the pillow laying his head on it, Pan reached over and turned the light off and then laid down beside him, he put his face to the side of her neck, she ran her hand through his hair and frowned, blinking her eyes widened as she felt something wet on her neck, she knew what they were they were tears, she frowned and closed her eyes a tear escaping her eyes as well she held onto him.

"Oh Trunks.." she whimpered trying not to cry, she had to be strong for him, and her friends, she had to. Trunks put his arms around her and tried to stop crying, but, he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop, what if Goten never forgave him?.. she shook his head, he didn't want to think about it, he kissed her neck and sniffed.

"Thank you Panny.. I love you so much.." he whispered, she nodded as tears poured from her eyes.

"and love you too, my Trunks-kun.," she whispered back holding onto him.

Marron awoke in the middle of the night to find Android 17 sleeping with his arms around her, she looked up at him and saw he had been crying, but.. he never cries.. she thought, she blinked and then the thoughts of what happened that day filled her mind and tears came to her eyes, What would her mother say? her father? Would Goten still be her friend?.. What's going to happen? Why is this happening? she closed her eyes tight as she began to cry again, she tried to stop but couldn't after a few minutes she felt Android 17 stir, she looked up as her chin was pushed up by the Androids thumb.

"M..Marron-chan.. I..I'm so sorry.." he whimpered trying not to cry in front of her, Marron's eyes filled with tears and she closed her eyes tightly again and pulled his shirt to her face,

"An..android 17.. I..I can't stop crying.. I..I can't!" she whimpered sobbing, Android 17 blinked and a tear fell down his cheek as he watch her do this, he pulled her to him and made her look up at him.

"Marron.. Marron look at me.." he said and made her look into his eyes. "W..We Will make it through this.. I promise you," Android 17 said, Marron nodded, tears still falling from her eyes, she looked back down putting her face back in his shirt, Android 17 put his hand to the back of her head and looked down, he knew what he had to do.. he just.. didn't want to do it..

"I love you Marron.." he whispered, only getting sobs and a small nod he closed his eyes feeling a tear fall from his eyes.

Waking up in the morning, Marron rubbed her eyes and went to wrap her arms around a certain someone, but grabbing only air, she blinked and sat up quickly, the sun was showing through the bedroom, the drapes had been pulled open, but.. the door was locked, she looked over to where her android lover was supposed to be, but found no one.

"A..Android 17?.." she said confused."W..Where are you?.." she asked, getting up she began to look around, after a few moment she walked to the window off the balcony and opened the door, walking outside she felt the wind catch her hair and blow it upwards, she put her hands to the side of her mouth and take a deep breath.

"ANDROID 17!" she yelled out, she then fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes, she put her hand to her stomach, she had to be strong for he baby.. she had to, but.. how could she be strong.. without him?.. She looked up feeling her hair blow up again, her shirt moving in the wind as well, she put her hands to her face crying, she saw his face appear in her mind,

"A..Android 17.. w..why.." she asked, hoping to get an answer, but not getting one, he wasn't there.. She looked down and saw just below the bedside table was a note, she winced in concern and picked it up, wiping tears from her eyes. It read:

_**Marron, **_

_**I'm sorry I had to leave you like this again, we just need to take sometime to let everyone get back together. This Goten, he would have hurt you if it had not been for Trunks stopping him, it hurts me to know that he would have hit you because I love you.. I'm sorry my Marron-chan. I promise I'll come back for you.. Will you wait for me?.. I love you.. Be safe. Till then.. My love..**_

_**Your's and your's alone.**_

_**Android 17**_

She dropped the note and tears began to pour from her eyes. She was in shock, disbelief.

"A..Android 17!" she cried out, closing her eyes and hunching over, her head leaning on her arms which were on the carpet.

Android 17 flew through the clouds, trying to hide his tears he swallowed and closed his eyes stopping as he heard his name being yelled out.

"Marron.." he whispered, he motioned to where his love was, but stopped, he had to leave her right now, she was in so much pain, and it was because of him, he had to leave her right now.. he would return..

"I promise Marron.. I'll come back for you.. I promise.." he whispered, he then swallowed again and flew off, away from Marron. Away from everything..

**End chapter 1 **

Okay, How was that? I tried, and I spent **A LOT **of time on this, I could have been working on something else, but I wanted to do this for Kel Kel! I hope everyone enjoys this fic, it's my first time doing a fic such as this one.

Usually it's Pan and Trunks as you know, lol. Tell me what you think, ALSO if I get **ONE** review telling me 'Android 17 is MARRON'S uncle! How could you put them together! That's incest!' If I get a review like that.. I will send you one back that's is just as mean.. It's MY fanfic, if you have a problem with that, BITE ME! 

My friend likes this couple, and she has been getting rude reviews such as the example above, it's rude! It's wrong! And you shouldn't do it! I know your trying to 'help' and stuff, but you don't need to give rude comments about the couple. I may be mistaken but I believe fanfiction allows you to say comments about the way the writing is, the way you make the paragraphs and things like that, NOT about the couple!

People like different things, if you don't like this couple. **DON'T READ IT!** Got it people? Anyways, I haven't been updating in a while because well that giant hurricane that pounded the east coast on Florida, well I live there and got nailed by it. So, don't get mean because mother nature is a bitch and hates Florida be patient people I'm trying my hardest for you all!

I haven't updated this fic or any of my other fic's in **FOREVER**. Yes, I know, I might not update again. But, well.. atleast you have the first chapter. Let your mind work and wonder what happens. If I get really inspired. I'll update again. Or, if something does happen or whatever. I might. I dunno. Hope right?

..and with bloodstained lips, she leaves you with a kiss..  
Die Die, your Psychedelic Nightmare


End file.
